She skateboards
by Girl Without a Life
Summary: She skateboards. He's amazed. She's lively. He's introverted. She's a Chaser. He's a seeker. She skateboards. He watches.Caution: Light swearing.


She Skateboards

Summary- She skateboards. He's amazed. She's lively. He's introverted. She's a Chaser. He's a seeker. She skateboards. He watches.

Disclaimer- I want jello. not mine

* * *

Ginny Weasley was riding by. 

... on a board.

...on a board with wheels.

She was dressed in her normal garb. baggy shorts, a tank top, and worn in sneakers. Her hair, as usual, was fire. Well, not literally. It flew behind her, red, slightly tangeled, prefect for gripping during a heated kiss. Or, so he imagined.

Her board slid down a planter. Grind? Was that what it was called? Blaise had told him once.

She hung out with Bliase. He had a board like hers, too. Together they had built some sort of ramp. It was well hidden. Behind the Shreiking Shack. He didn't know how they got out to Hogsmead during the week. He knew they sure as hell didn't have permission from Dumbledore to go there, especially at night. But, somehow they made it.

She swerved and came back towards him. The Gryiffindor Goddess was gracing him with her presence?She came to a halt. She waved at Blaise, who was behind her, motioning thatshe would be therein a minute.

"Why have you been watching me, Malfoy?" her voice was steady, calm. Not cool, just curious.

"Because." Its his simple answer to a not so simple answer.

"Whatever. I was just wondering. I don't care if you watch me. If you have a problem, take it out on the quidditch field. I'll see you there. We'll handle this at the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Ta, Malfoy. Ta"

And, then, she slid away. Gone once more. Ellusive. Well, he'd see her at the Games, he guessed.

* * *

"AND GRYFFINDOR IS ENTERING THE FIELD! ITS POTTER, BELL, WEASLEY, MCARTHUR, CALLAHAN, WILLIAMS, AND LAST, BUT MOST _DEFINATLEY_ NOT LEAST, GIN WASLEY!" 

The Slytherins were already on the field, and Draco's head snapped to the side when he heard her name.

"AND WHAT IS THIS? GIN WEASLEY IS..._STANDING UP ON HER BROOM! _WOW! "AVE YOU SEEN HER ON THAT SKATEBOARD AROUND THE GROUNDS? NOW THATS HOTTT WITH THREE T'S! I"VE BEEN TRYING TO GET HER TO GO OUT WITH ME FOR A WHILE NOW, BUT ALAS"

"Zambini!" Mc Gonagall screeched.

"Just KIDDING Professor."

Ginny's head was thrown back as she laughed and she blew a kiss towards Blaise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was searching for it. He kept seeing blurs of red. He saw it then, right by her hair.

"MALFOY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HE'S GOING RIGHT FOR GINNY! HE"S GETIING CLOSER! CLOOOSSEERRR! HE'S GOT IT!"

But he couldn't stop! He saw it like in a movie. All in slow motion. An oomph as they collided. From him? Her? He couldn't tell. Not that it mattered as they plumetted towards the ground.

They last thing he remembered before they hit, was her light touch on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he going to be alright?"

A soft reply.

"Dammit! Give me a straight answer!"

A sob from the angered person.

Draco groaned and tried to open his eyes, but it hurt. Everything hurt.

Shouts from all directions and quickened footsteps as people rushed to his bedside.

"Oh! Draco!" it was her. She was shaking him slightly as she tried to bring him about to full conciousness.

He sat up light he'd been struck by lightning as he remembered what had happened.

"Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

There were tears in her eyes.

"Thank the gods, you're ok."

She touched his face lightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat on a bench in the courtyard the next Saturday. She skated by on her scuffed up, well used board.

"Hey!" he stood up.

His brush with death had made him more courageous. Or perhaps just more foolhardy.

Ginny turned to him.

"Can you teach me?"

A grin and a nod.


End file.
